Comment je les sauve
by Kostei
Summary: Ce récit est une préquelle du visiteur. SPOIL saison 3.


Les personnages appartiennent à la série Le visiteur du futur et sont donc la propriété de Francois Descraque.

**Comment Je les sauve**

**Chp 1 : Les « retrouvailles »**

Le visiteur (Dans son univers d'origine)

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que je me tenais devant cette porte. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais la poitrine si serré que j'aurais presque eu du mal à respirer. L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans mes veines me rendait confus. Tout un tas de question me torturait l'esprit, ce qui m'aidait encore moins à me décider.

Je ne croyais pas mériter de pouvoir dialoguer à nouveau avec cette personne. Je l'avais pratiquement abandonné. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir envie de me revoir ? J'avais sacrifié nos liens. Certes pour devenir l'espoir d'un monde et j'allais peut-être sauver une planète entière. Pourtant mes neurones ne pouvaient s'empêcher me rappeler constamment que j'avais délaissé une personne qui m'était chère.

L'être humain à qui je tenais tellement était dans cette pièce. C'est ce qui me rendait plus nerveux que jamais. J'avais pensé à ce moment pendant des mois. J'avais été tellement excité à l'idée de revoir cette personne lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'en avais la possibilité. Pourtant, maintenant que j'étais devant cette porte je n'éprouvais que de la peur. Et un peu de regret aussi.

Au final, j'eu quand-même le courage de pressé le bouton de cette sonnerie. Une douce mélodie informa la résidente de ma présence. Celle-ci se rendit immédiatement à l'entrée et ouvra la porte.

La beauté de cette femme n'avait pas changé. Je pouvais à nouveau admirer le visage parfait de la fiancée que j'avais attendu pendant un an. La couleur rousse de ses cheveux était toujours aussi délicieuse, ses yeux avaient gardé leur effet hypnotique sur moi et les élégants traits de son visage n'avaient pris aucune ride. Il avait malheureusement une chose qui était différente chez elle : ses lèvres. Elles ne laissaient plus montrer le sourire qu'elle avait autrefois. En fait, cette élégante femme donnait en cette instant l'air d'être stoïque fasse à la situation.

- Alors comme ça tu reviens. Fit la rousse.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Evidement, entre.

Nous prîmes place sur un sofa placé devant une baie vitrée qui nous offrait une vue sur un magnifique paysage martien à l'éternelle couleur rouge-orangé.

- Alors, tu vas m'annoncer la nouvelle ? Posa la femme.

- Oui, je suis là pour cela. Mais je veux que tu saches avant tous que…

Je me tu immédiatement en voyant mon interlocutrice poser son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Annonce-moi juste la nouvelle, je peux l'entendre. Fit-elle.

Sa douce voix me rassura. J'inspirai profondément et je répondis :

- C'est moi qui a été choisis pour la mission, mon départ est Jeudi.

- Très bien, je serais là lorsque tu partiras. Se contenta-elle de répondre.

- Tu aimerais que l'on passe du temps ensemble avant je parte ?

Mon cœur se mit à doubler de vitesse lorsque je posai cette question. Je me mis immédiatement à regretter les paroles que je venais de prononcer. Où avais-je bien pu trouver l'audace de lui demander cela alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver ? Je me sentais tellement coupable de croire qu'un an d'absence pouvait s'effacer avec ces quelques mots. Pourtant je n'aurais pas pu garder cette question pour moi très longtemps. J'avais besoin de connaitre son point de vue et ses volontés à propos de mon départ. Voilà pourquoi j'attendais crispé et impatiemment sa réponse.

Après lui avoir posé cette question, je la vis tourner la tête vers la vitre pour contempler les montagnes martiennes pendant une dizaine de seconde. Elle inspira longuement puis porta de nouveau son regard sur mon visage.

- Je ne peux pas. Se contenta de répondre la rousse.

Cette réponse me rendit profondément en colère contre moi-même. A cet instant je compris que j'avais fait une terrible erreur. C'était évident que je n'étais plus son fiancé à ses yeux. Je croyais à cet instant que je n'avais tout simplement pas dû revenir. Ma présence lui était peut-être désagréable.

- Pardonne-moi d'être revenu. Tu dois surement être en colère contre moi parce que j'ai mis de côté notre relation. Répondis-je avec difficulté.

J'eu une grande surprise de la voir rire à gorge déployée à l'excuse que je venais de lui faire.

- Alors toi… Tu ne changeras jamais. Lança la femme. Tu crois vraiment que je ne supporte pas ta présence ? Quel Idiot tu fais !

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi je suis amusée par ton excuse. C'est toi qui va-t'en rappeler. Je vais te poser une question pour cela : Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je vis en 2550 ?

Cette question me fit frissonner parce que je savais très bien ce qu'elle signifiait.

J'avais toujours consacré beaucoup de temps à mon travail et cela m'avait souvent amené à délaisser ma vie de couple. Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être un bon fiancé grâce à elle. Il lui suffisait de poser cette question lorsque j'avais des doutes. Cela me rappelait à quel point elle comprenait que l'on devait parfois beaucoup sacrifié pour se permettre de réaliser ce que nous croyons être juste.

Il n'y avait surement personne d'autre dans le système solaire qui ne savait mieux ce que signifiait le sacrifice. Elle avait été la première personne à voyager vers une planète similaire à la nôtre. C'était en 2099, elle s'était envolée vers Nexus 256 b. Une distance de cinq années lumières séparait la Terre et cette planète. La mission aurait dû durée une dizaine d'années. Un temps long pendant lequel elle n'aurait pas pu passer de temps avec ces proches.

Malheureusement, cela s'est passé autrement. Lors de leur retour, leur navette est passée proche d'un trou noir. La vitesse du vaisseau proche de celle de la lumière conjugué à la déformation spatio-temporel provoqué par le trou noir engendra un corps céleste exceptionnel : un trou de vers. Un phénomène qui a pour caractéristique de créer des « ponts » temporels. Elle et son équipage furent alors projetés dans le futur. En 2549 plus précisément. Elle pensait mettre de cotés une dizaine d'année et c'est au final des centaines d'années qui se sont écoulé en quelques temps.

Cette femme avait sacrifié son existence dans son époque d'origine au nom de l'exploration. Elle savait donc parfaitement ce que je pouvais ressentir. C'est pourquoi je me contentai de répondre :

- Oui, je sais pourquoi.

- Tu vois… je ne suis pas en colère parque tu es partis.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec moi ?

- C'est… C'est compliqué... J'ai mmmh… comment dire… Il y a un an, lorsque tu as commencés ton programme d'entrainement je me suis vite sentie seule. Et ce sentiment est resté très longtemps. Je n'ai pas une seule fois cessé de penser à toi. C'est uniquement ces derniers temps que j'ai doucement accepté le fait que tu allais peut-être devoir me dire à Dieu.

- Et bien quel est le problème ? Fis-je.

- Si nous agissons encore comme des fiancés je ne pourrai pas te laisser partir sans que mon cœur se déchire. J'ai mis trop de temps à accepter ton départ. Si mes bras t'enlacent à nouveau, je n'aurai pas la force de les détacher de toi sans éprouver de la peine.

Cette réponse me soulagea d'un lourd poids que j'avais sur le cœur. Au final, j'étais toujours le même à ses yeux. Elle éprouvait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas que je revienne vers elle pour la quitter à nouveau. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce sentiment.

- Je comprends. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Me contentais-je de répondre.

- Au revoir. Merci… pour tout.

- Au revoir Judith. Merci pour tout.

Nous nous levâmes puis elle me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. Je la quittai ensuite, le cœur délesté de nombreux regrets.


End file.
